Origin
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: Ever wonder where Saki Hanajima got her power? This story will give you an idea.


A/N: It's been a while since I've done a Hanajima short. I really wanted to do a story about how she got her powers, and I thought this seemed realistic, I like Hanjima as a girl it's fun to write her. Please Enjoy!

* * *

'It's been a long time since that day.' Saki thought to herself, laying down flowers on the grave. "You didn't even know me then, but you didn't hesitate."

* * *

_Hanajima age 8, _closed the door behind herself as she left home to shop at the market, planning to surprise her mom with a strawberry tart for dinner. She was a normal child, and although she came from a big family, she never wanted for love. She didn't have many friends at school, but she didn't need them, she was happy to just sit at home playing games with her family. 

Today was a wonderful day, warm but with a gentle breeze blowing. At the cart she picked out the biggest juiciest strawberries, and then she walked across the street to buy some other small ingredients at the general store. As she walked through the door, she bumped into someone and dropped a few strawberries on the ground. "Oh no!" She bent to pick them up, and as she did so did the woman she'd bumped into.

"I'm so sorry about that dear. I'm so clumsy!" The woman was beautiful, and tall (but that may be how she seemed to an 8 year old Saki) she looked clumsy though.

"That's okay, thank you for helping me pick them up though." Saki smiled.

"OH!" The woman said looking up.

"What?" Hanajima puzzled.

"Um...ah no never mind." The woman smiled weakly. "Have a nice day."

Hanajima smiled back as the woman left, then remembering her task she started looking for the items on her list.

After paying and leaving the store, Hanajima started the walk home, had she been a bit more aware she would have noticed someone following behind her, but she was too excited to notice. She smiled to herself as she shuffled along. While waiting for the crosswalk sign to changed she noticed 500 yen coin on the ground. "This must be my lucky day!" she smiled picking it up. As the light changed she started across the road. But as she started across she noticed too late that the oncoming car wasn't stopping, she froze, scared out of her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she had a horrible headache, and she was in a white, bright room. "Saki? Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

"Mom?" She whispered.

"No. My name is Noriko," The woman was sitting by her bed. "We met at the store, I spilled your strawberries." She smiled, her weak smile.

"Ah, yes. Um...Where are we? What happened?"

"That car wasn't stopping, I pushed you out of the way but you hit your head on the curb."

"I see, that's why my head hurt then."

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason." She paused to cough, causing Saki to realize for the first time that Noriko was badly hurt. "You're young to take this on but, I believe in your ability to handle it."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah...let me start from the beginning. When we bumped into each other at the store, I saw my own death. I am a psychic, or rather I was. When I pushed you out of the way, I was prepared to give up my life. I sensed it, you are my ancestor, in a sense. You've inherited my powers, when the car hit me, I died and gave you my powers."

"Powers, I can see the future?" Saki wrinkled her brow.

"Oh yes, and that's not all, there are many ways your powers will manifest, it's different for each inheritor, what you choose to do with this power is yours to decide."

"But, if you knew you'd have to die to save me, why did you do it? You didn't have to."

"If I had let you did, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Also when your time comes you have to be willing to go. You'll understand what I mean soon." The woman started to fade. "Use your power wisely, as I know you will.

* * *

"At the time I was sure it was a dream, brought on by the concussion. I didn't think I really had powers, but when that boy nearly died only a month later, I understood. I wish I had understood sooner, but I am using the powers for good now, I use them to protect the most important people in the world to me. Maybe that's a smaller scale than you intended but I'm sure you'd approve. Thank you Noriko."

* * *

A/N: I think that she was just a bit sweeter as a child, before the powers, a bit of a loner yes, but shy and sweet, maybe that's why I like writing her. Let me know what you think! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
